


How you want it, Julian? (Pavolov 2)

by PolarKraken



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Ball Massage, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, after care sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Direct continuation ofPavolov, because I thought... yeah Julian deserves some mouth hugging as well.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	How you want it, Julian? (Pavolov 2)

How cool was that; Ricky had been able to feel Julian’s heat from the inside and now he could feel him radiate it from his skin. His hands were already deep inside his pants, feeling for the familiar form of his shaft. His position was awkward, one knee between Julian’s legs, one next to his hip, leaning over his crotch all greedy. To properly blow him, he’d have to move somehow, but he was too occupied with getting Julian’s dick out. His heavy breathing next to him was fucking fantastic and his drugged up mind was already whirring with all this shit going on around him.

All these feel good chemicals from the dope were only amplified by this fucking amazing blowjob he had managed to get from him. His plan had worked, he had been able to make Julian only think about him, maybe even _missing_ him and he had been willing to do anything for him. His mind was playing him these wonderful faces back Julian had made at him, so angry, so shy and in the end he even seemed to enjoy himself which obviously was the best. He liked it when Julian showed himself more like that and he also liked it when he was on his mind. He sometimes didn’t know if he was as much on Julian’s mind, as Julian was on his, which dealt him quite a lot of irritation sometimes.

Right now he was pretty much the opposite of irritated, while he observed that wonderful specimen of a penis. Ricky wasn’t gay in any way shape or form. Well, maybe he was a bit for Julian, but anyway, he was able to appreciate a pretty dick when he saw one and from all the dicks he had seen, Julian’s definitely took the pie. Good form, nice thickness, no bumps or weirdly colored patches. He took a bit of pride in the fact that while they were the same height, he was definitely bigger in the downstairs department. Julian of course was pretty miffed about that, so he decided to not mention it. 

“You got so hard from blowing me? Damn Julian…”

He chuckled roughly, his hand slipping down and up slowly and he felt his friend shiver under him.

“Reflexes man, can’t help it.”

He tried to defend his honor, but it wasn’t like it mattered. Ricky would make sure to make him forget all of his weird little hang ups he always had when they were getting frisky like this. No way he was able to get him into his mouth in that position though, so he decided to let gravity help him and simply slipped off the bed, landing right in front of his friend and only quietly cursed this time. 

Without missing another beat he was getting up on his knees, his arms on Julian’s thighs which were now left and right of him, giving him the perfect angle to get working on him. Not before he looked up and into his face again. Ricky couldn’t help it; he liked to see Julian’s reactions when he did shit like this, considering he was usually so stone-faced. There was probably no greater feat than making this guy look anything else than slightly pissed off. Even now, despite what he had just done with him, his dark eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth, which had sucked him off so marvelously just minutes ago, was turned downwards into a frown. Ricky didn’t mind, however, because Ricky knew what he was doing. 

He spat into his right hand and grabbed his dick again, stroking him some more, just to watch him a bit longer and yeah, there it was, his cheeks turning more and more red and his eyebrows slowly rising. Damn he was fucking handsome, especially like this and he would make sure to get him even more handsome. 

“How you want it, Julian? Quick and dirty or slow and steady?”

He huffed in embarrassment and looked away, the back of his hand wiping on his face. 

“I don’t know, just do what you always do!”

“Gotcha, a bit of both.”

Ricky answered and then leaned forward, taking the head of his dick into his mouth and Julian twitched at the sensation. He felt his heart skip a beat with how happy he was. 

Of course Julian would try to keep a straight face as long as possible, but Ricky knew from experience that he usually couldn’t keep it up that long when he had his mouth on his cock. He had more opportunities to do it to Julian than the other way around, maybe because he just liked to use his mouth to make his bedpartner feel good, so he had a pretty good idea how he worked and what he liked. 

Julian was surprisingly secretive about some things and Ricky wasn’t sure if he was the same with all the girls he slept with. Some stuff could probably be considered weird or _unmanly_ or whatever. Ricky didn’t care very much about these kinds of things, arbitrary social norms put on people so he wasn’t really one to judge easily. The mere fact that Julian had gotten hard from being tied up and sucking him off was a great pointer to what kind of stuff he secretly enjoyed and Ricky would make sure to follow up with this. 

From where he was kneeling he could see Julian’s hands pulling on the bedsheets, dark purple marks from the rope around his wrists. He used this as an indication how he felt, while he gripped his dick at the base, gently squeezing him, sucking on his head a bit harder and he could see his fingers tightening. Ricky used his tongue to tease him right under the head, eliciting a wonderful gasp from his friend. He kept on pushing the tip of his tongue there and could feel his thighs around him trembling. Still no sounds from him though aside from heavy breathing. 

That was okay, that was fine, Ricky hasn’t even started yet. He squeezed him tighter, moved his fingers up and down, rubbing ridges of his veins while sucking himself more onto him until his lips stopped around his midsection. Ricky was good at oral, but Julian’s size was still a challenge, so he had to take him in in several steps, letting his mouth get used to this. It also meant Julian would get riled up even more with the slow pace he was taking. He was lapping at the underside now, massaging the exposed part of his dick while he kept the suction up. 

“Ricky, you can hurry up, you know…?”

He heard him husk, which made him giggle against him. Yeah, as if! Just for that, he lifted his head again and finally Julian gave him some good sounds, albeit out of frustration. 

“What the fuck, man??”

He spat and Ricky only grinned at him. 

“What’s the rush, Julian? Don’t like it when I suck you off?”

His hand kept moving on him, the thumb sometimes grazing over the slit and each time Julian would twitch and Ricky felt deeply satisfied. 

“Don’t you think you teased me enough when you fucking tied me up? Why you gotta play me like that?”

“Because I’m having the time of my life!”

He rubbed him a bit faster and Julian started to outright pant. 

“And you seem to be into it as well, with the way you’re blushing and shit.”

His best friend looked so fucking irritated it was downright hilarious.

Just to piss him off even more, he leaned his head against his thigh, looked up to him with the sweetest smile, stroked him some more and his other hand slipped into his pants to get a hold on his gonads. He only cradled them gently, not wanting to hurt the guy, but to his surprise he actually bucked against his touch. Seemed he was on the right track. He felt the weight of them against his hand, jiggled them a bit and yes, he was merciful enough to resume his sucking.

Ricky made sure to hold eye contact while he moved, sucking his dick in once more, and this time he did his little Ricky magic and took him in all the way to the hilt. And _fucking finally_ Julian made a sound for him. Namely a loud and juicy “Holy shit…!!!”

He had a go at him as if he was a shop vac, not moving in the slightest, just providing suction and slick movements of his tongue to drive him crazy. All the while he fondled his balls lovingly, which seemed to amplify everything even more. Julian was definitely moving his hips against him and Ricky decided to let him for now, while he busied his hands with other things. 

Despite the nice effect his ball fondling had, there were some other parts of his friend’s body he personally, very selfishly, loved to touch. It did have an effect on Julian, but he knew it was mainly because he was aware of how much Ricky liked it. 

He let go of his sack and let both hands glide up over his muscular torso, pushing his tight black shirt up, still damp from the ordeal he had put him through. He only stopped when he reached his pecs, Julian’s chest now nice and exposed, his blue eyes staring at him very offended. He blinked at him and massaged his chest slowly until he circled in on the nipples. 

“Who-who said you could…. Ugh whatever…”

Julian stammered helplessly. He wouldn’t let him get one word out, just increased the suckage on him as if his dick was a bong filled with the best purple kush, both his hands now gently pinching his nipples, teasing them to full hardness. He had learned that his friend was weirdly insecure about them, but it was by far not the first time he was tuning his radio. He snorted a bit out of his mouth, thinking about how he made him triple hard now, but he somehow managed to not lose focus. Instead he moved his tongue to roll over the tip, really going in on the slit, lapping up all that precum which he was excreting endlessly by now. And to top it off, Julian even pushed his chest against his touch, which was honestly very cute of him. 

High pitched moans and weak words of frustration were filling his ears and Ricky simply leaned against this big muscular body, eyes closed, hands rubbing, scratching, squeezing his pecs, flicking his nipples, his mouth providing a nice warm hole for Julian to grind against, his tongue practically fucking his slit. 

He had made him so desperate by now, his movements became more erratic. It was getting harder to properly suck him, when he was thrown around like that. He would have to abandon Julian’s glorious boobs to hold him in place. 

He didn’t miss the chance to run his blunt fingernails down his torso, leaving faint red marks all over his body, until he reached his hips, where he used his whole body weight and all the strength he had to push onto his hips to keep him down. This just gave Julian another reason to bitch again.

“Wh- Don’t do this, man, I- c’mon I need this…”

It was like lightning was shooting through his fogged up brain. He didn’t think the word “need” was even in Julian’s vocabulary, but he clearly just said it. He _needed_ it! Needed him! Not that he would let go of him though. He did however switch it up a bit and started to bob his head up and down on him instead of letting him thrust against him. Julian was still grumbling but he seemed to not strain himself against his hands anymore. 

It was bad, the movements in his mouth got him riled up again already. If he hadn’t just put Julian through hell, he probably would’ve tried to cap this all off with some quick butt sex. He looked exhausted though, on edge and needy, so instead Ricky kept his own desires to himself and just ensured to make this blowjob as luxurious as he could.

Tongue rolling and licking all around as if he was the tastiest popsicle during a hot summers day, mouth massaging his length up and down, pushing and sucking on every crevice and Julian was reduced to barely restricted moans and shivers under him, his hands pulling on the bedsheets like crazy. 

Ricky sometimes wished he was a more patient man, to really be able to enjoy certain things to the fullest, but when it became so steamy like right now, he couldn’t hold back. He just wanted to see him cum because of him, so he steered his gaze upwards again, noticing the cloudiness of his eyes, the beads of sweat forming on his forehead while he was moving his head faster, his tongue caressing the underside of his dick, the tip scraping over the top of his mouth and finally Julian’s hips jerked against his grip with full force and he groaned loudly. 

“Shiiittt, Rickkyyyyyyy….”

Fucking music in his ears!! The last few telling jitters around him, his hips stuttering and then he finally was gone, he came with his whole body tensing up. Before too much could land in his mouth, Ricky pulled himself off, letting all the stuff splutter across his face. He wasn’t mean though, his hand returned back to milk his friend through his orgasm, while Julian could only throw his head back and sigh and moan. There was something special about getting his cum all over him, somehow it was even more intimate than swallowing it. And Ricky didn’t really mind the mess; the best sex was usually messy anyway. He kept going, till nothing came out anymore and Julian was left an oversensitive panting mess under him. He slumped backwards and relaxed on the bed, dick slowly softening, his still exposed chest rising while he was taking in deep breaths. 

Ricky joined him on the bed and flopped next to him, watching him up close. Julian recoiled when he saw his cum stained face. 

“Ricky?! Gross, get that shit off you!”

“But it’s yours, it’s good where it is!”

Resigned sighing from Julian before he grabbed an edge of his shirt to try to wipe the worst off him. It only partly worked and now he had cum on his clothes. Ricky laughed at his misfortune and Julian just gave up, lying down flat next to him, eyes closed. He looked a bit better now that he got his rut out and he felt a rare tinge of accomplishment. 

“I’m gonna get some fucking rest and when I wake up, I want the drinks you promised!”

Julian mumbled weakly, drifting off into slumber right there and then. Ricky was a bit sad, as he had looked forward to a bit more banter, but he decided to leave him be. He pushed himself up with a grunt, pulled the duvet over Julian so he wouldn’t get cold and then headed for his shower. He was sure he wouldn’t mind if he used his hot water to get his own spunk off him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
